1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a media device, and particularly, to a media device connected to an external device and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
A media device includes both a device for recording and reproducing a video and a device for recording and reproducing audio. A device for recording and reproducing a video includes a TV, a computer monitor, a projector, and the like, as image display devices.
As image display devices have been diversified in functions, they have been implemented as multimedia players having complicated functions such as capturing images or video, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like, as well as functions of reproducing music or video files. In addition, in order to support and increase functions of media devices, improvement of structural parts and software parts may be considered.
A media device may receive a data stream including a broadcast signal, extract video and audio data streams corresponding to a channel desired by a user by using service information included in the received data streams, and output the extracted video and audio data streams to a display device.
Recently, a data broadcast allowing for adding additional data to a digital broadcast, or the like, and sending the same, thus providing various types of information to users, have been provided. For example, information regarding programs of broadcast channels, subtitle information, weather information, news information, shopping information, and the like, may be provided to users.
A head end may be placed in a limited area such as a hotel and broadcast signals may be received from the outside and retransmitted to a plurality of media devices, e.g., TVs disposed in hotel rooms, or content stored in the head end or a database connected thereto may be retransmitted to a plurality of media devices.
Propelled by such improvements, a plurality of media devices may be installed in buildings such as hotels, nursing homes, and the like, and a management center connected to the installed media devices may perform controlling in relation to the media devices. Accordingly, the media devices may display additional information received from the management center. In this case, however, output information may need to vary according to locations in which media devices are installed.